


Galactic Patroller: BULMA

by MasterYoshi



Series: Galactic Patroller: BULMA [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: After a series of events, Bulma finds herself as part of the Galactic Patrol, working along side Jaco, and what she thought as an easy clean task turned out to be much harder than she thought, if she wants to achieve her goals she'll have to get her hands, her mouth, her pussy and every part of her body dirty.
Relationships: Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs & Master Roshi, Bulma Briefs/Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, Bulma Briefs/Old Kai, Bulma Briefs/Oolong
Series: Galactic Patroller: BULMA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197995
Kudos: 1





	1. The New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setthh98](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Setthh98).



> This work was based on this piece by the Artist Setthh98 on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Setthh98/status/1236919977749426177
> 
> Please consider supporting him.

Thanks to everyone’s efforts, Moro was finally defeated on Earth, a planet that until then the Galactic Patrol never thought very highly of, but after witnessing how they defeated the most dangerous man in the Universe, the Galactic King realized all the hidden potential that Earth had to offer.

And as the responsible of the protection of that planet, Jaco was ordered to find a recruit for the Patrol, the orders came straight from the King itself and what he was looking for was a scientist, the most brilliant one Earth had to offer.

As always Jaco wasn’t very happy to go out of his way to work on an order, but thankfully he already had the best candidate in mind, he landed his ship at the Capsule Corp and made his way to Bulma.

She was busy working on her secret project, a time travel machine, when Jaco walked into her lab without a warning.

— I should arrest you for working on that, you know. – Said Jaco.  
— Maybe if you actually cared about your job, you would. – Bulma replied.  
— How dare you to speak to a Super Elite in such manner?! – Jaco asked, offended – I work very hard!  
— Yeah, yeah, what do you want, Jaco? – Bulma asked.  
— I’m glad you asked. – Said Jaco – I’m here to recruit you to the Galactic Patrol!  
— Sorry, not interested. – Said Bulma.  
— W-What?! What do you mean “not interested”? Do you have any idea how important this job is?! – Jaco asked – You’ll be responsible of the safety of the entire universe!  
— I already have enough to worry on Earth alone, why the hell would I join your stupid patrol to deal with the entire universe? – Bulma asked.  
— S-Stupid?! You take that back immediately! – Jaco ordered.  
— Go bother someone else, Jaco! I’m busy here! – Said Bulma.

Jaco pulled out his gun and pointed at Bulma, who was surprised, but completely unfazed by it.

— And what you’re gonna do with that Mr. patroller? Shoot me? – Bulma asked.  
— Yes. – Said Jaco.

And he pulled the trigger, Bulma felt something hitting her stomach before falling unconscious on the floor, Jaco fired a sleeping dart at her.

— Sorry Bulma, but I didn’t come here to take no as an answer. – Said Jaco.

With great effort, the Patroller dragged Bulma out of her lab and to his ship, tying her up to a chair just in case she tried to attack him.

— Jeez, you could work out a bit more… - Said Jaco – Well, I guess my job is done here, time to report.

A few hours later Bulma woke up, her vision was foggy but after her eyes got used to the light, she looked around, she was in some sort of spaceship that felt oddly familiar, but when she tried to get up, she realized she was tied up to a chair.

— What the… - Said Bulma, trying to break free from the ropes.

Looking at her surroundings, she noticed Jaco piloting the ship, the memories of their last encounter came back to her and she got furious.

— JACO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! – Bulma screamed.  
— Taking you to the Galactic Patrol Headquarters. – Said Jaco.  
— WHAT?! – Bulma asked in anger – YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU MORON!  
— What choice did I have? – Jaco asked – I was told to find a scientist for the Galactic Patrol, you’re the only one who came to mind.  
— Do you have ANY idea how many other scientists there are besides me?! – Bulma asked – Let me go RIGHT NOW and maybe I won’t tell my husband to kill you!  
— Oh please I have better things to do then walk around Earth looking for a bunch of nerds – Said Jaco – And besides, you should be thanking me! You’ll work directly for the Galactic King, that’s the biggest honor you could wish for!  
— I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU OR THAT STUPID SQUID! – Said Bulma – TAKE ME BACK TO EARTH RIGHT NOW!  
— S-Stupid Squid?! How dare you address to the King in such manner? – Said Jaco – You know what, I was enjoying the silence before you woke up, how about you go back to sleep? – Said Jaco, picking up his gun.  
— Oh don’t you DARE to sho-

Jaco shot another sleeping dart at Bulma and she fell asleep again.

— Much better… - Said Jaco.

Bulma remained asleep for the rest of the way and Jaco finally arrived at the Headquarters, landing his ship at a heliport.

— Finally, let’s go, Bulma… - Said Jaco.

Looking at her he noticed she was still asleep, and he didn’t have time to wait for her to wake up, so he pulled out his gun and shot Bulma with a laser beam, waking her up with the pain.

— AH! – Bulma screamed.  
— Good, you’re awake, let’s move, we gotta go meet with the Galactic King. – Said Jaco.  
— Where… DID YOU RELALY BRING ME TO THIS PLACE?! – Bulma screamed – I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE PATROL!  
— It’s too late to complain, the ship is out of fuel and it’s gonna take hours to refill the tank. – Said Jaco.  
— And what do you expect me to do in here? – Bulma asked, still furious.  
— Just follow me and do what I say. – Said Jaco, walking out of the ship.  
— I’M STILL TIED UP YOU MORON! – Bulma screamed.  
— Oh right, my bad. – Said Jaco.

Jaco walked towards Bulma and untied her from the chair, the moment she got up she punched Jaco in the back of the head.

— Hey! What was that for? – Jaco asked.  
— FOR KIDNAPPING ME! – Bulma replied – Now take me to your boss so we can go home already.  
— Jeez, fine, just don’t throw a tantrum when you get there as well. – Said Jaco.

Jaco took Bulma straight to the King’s Chambers, it look much less “royal” than Bulma expected for the King of the Galaxy, what she took for his throne was nothing more than a metallic chair in front of a round table, where a green octopus man with a crown was sat at.

Once in his presence, Jaco kneeled in respect, but Bulma continued standing up, looking around the room out of curiosity.

— Bulma – Jaco whispered – kneel!

Bulma ignored Jaco and broke the silence.

— So you’re the Galactic King? – Bulma asked.  
— Indeed I am! – He replied – And who might you be?  
— It doesn’t matter who I am – Said Bulma – Just know that the only reason I’m here is because this idiot here kidnapped me.  
— Kidnap? – The Galactic King repeated, surprised – Jaco, care to explain yourself?  
— I-I was just following orders, sir! – Said Jaco – You asked me to get the most brilliant scientist on Earth, and this is her!  
— I see… - Said the King – Is that true? Uh…  
— Her name is Bulma, sir! – Said Jaco.  
— Bulma! – The King repeated – Are you as smart as he claims?  
— Hmpf! Maybe I am… - Said Bulma.  
— I hope you don’t mind if I test that claim… - Said the King, reaching for an object inside his tentacles.

From between his tentacles, the Galactic King pulled out a rubick’s cube.

— This is an ancient artifact that I’ve been trying to solve for years! – Said the Galactic King – No one in the Patrol has ever come close to deciphering it! Would you be interested in trying?  
— Are you serious? – Bulma asked – This is a kid’s toy.

Bulma grabbed the cube from the King’s hand and solved it in 5 seconds before handling it back to him, he was mesmerized with her ability.

— Oooh! This is incredible! – Said the King, looking at the cube.  
— Yeah, yeah, now send me back to Earth already. – Said Bulma – I was in the middle of something important.  
— Surely we can make a deal! – Said the King – Your presence would be of great help to the Galactic Patrol! If you agree to work for us as our scientist you’ll have your own lab with every type of equipment you may need in the whole universe, along with your very own assistants!

Hearing the offer, Bulma started to get interested.

— You’ll be working on equipment for our soldiers, along with creating medicines and skincare products! – Said the King.  
— Skincare? – Bulma asked.  
— Indeed! We’ve found a secret recipe for a product that can make your skin look 5 years younger! – Said the King – But we don’t have a scientist to create it…  
— I’LL DO IT! – Said Bulma.  
— W-What?! – Jaco asked, surprised with her sudden change of mood.  
— Excellent! – Said the King – Jaco, why don’t you give her a proper uniform?  
— Y-Yes sir! – Said Jaco.

Jaco putted a special bullet at his gun and pointed at Bulma again.

— H-HEY! DON’T YOU DARE TO SHOOT ME AGAIN! – Said Bulma.  
— Relax, this is a special ammo for fashion, not killing. – Said Jaco.

He pulled the trigger and barely missed Bulma’s head, landing on a globe on the ceiling that exploded to bits.

— JACO! – Bulma yelled.  
— O-Oops! My bad, wrong bullet. – Said the Patroller, reloading the gun – This is the right one… I think.  
— You think?! – Bulma asked.

The Patroller shot her again, landing right on the chest, Bulma felt the impact but there was no pain with it, but she had an odd sensation on her skin, when she looked down her clothes and lab coat disappeared, replaced by the Galactic Patrol Uniform.

— See? It worked. – Said Jaco.  
— I-It certainly did… - Said the King, blushing.  
— How do I look? Is there a mirror in here? – Bulma asked.  
— Of course, Jaco, could you bring in a mirror, please? – Asked the King.  
— Yes sir… - Said Jaco, walking out of the room.

Moments later, he came back with a large mirror for Bulma to look at herself, but when the scientist saw her reflection she was in disbelief, her “uniform” made her look more like a stripper than some galactic scientist.

— ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! – She asked.

Her body was covered by what looked like a thin purple swimsuit, leaving her arms and legs completely exposed, and a white vest with a boob window on top of it, on her legs, she had a purple pantyhose of the same material as the bodysuit, but other than that, she only had white gloves, boots and ear plugs on her head.

Looking from behind, her ass was completely visible, round and large with her curves accentuated by the shape of the suit.

— WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! – Bulma asked.  
— This is the very first female suit done by the Galactic Patrol! – Said the King – Congratulations, Bulma, I think it suits you perfectly!  
— I’M SUPPOSED TO WORK WEARING THIS?! – Bulma asked.  
— But of course! We show our proud uniform to the entire galaxy! – Said the King – And speaking of which, let us celebrate this moment with a photo! Jaco, teach her one of our iconic poses!  
— Yes sir! – Said Jaco.

Jaco did his pose, turning around, bending one of his legs forward, leaning his body backwards and pointing to the air with both hands, with his index fingers raised.

— Perfect execution! – Said the King – Now, do your best to imitate him, Bulma.  
— THERE’S NO WAY! – Said Bulma.  
— Pssssshhh! Just play along with it! – Jaco whispered to her – The King can be a bit… stubborn sometimes.

Bulma sighed and did her best to imitate Jaco, mimicking his pose.

— Ah, very good for a recruit! – Said the King – Now stand still just like that…

From his tentacles, the King pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of them, Jaco was smiling while Bulma was visibly angry, but her face didn’t matter, her large ass was right in the center of the photo, an image that the entire Galaxy would look at and appreciate it.

— Perfect! – Said the King – Welcome to the Galactic Patrol, Bulma! I’m sure you will enjoy your stay!  
— Shu… Thank you… sir. – Said Bulma.  
— And since you two know each other so well, Jaco, I’m putting you as the responsible for training and explaining how everything works in here. – Said the King.  
— Seriously? I-I mean… yes sir! – Said Jaco.  
— Good, then you may go back to your post! – Said the King – I will have a mission for you very soon!

Jaco bowed to the King and left the room, Bulma followed him back to the ship and they parted away together, and so Bulma’s career as a Galactic Patroller had taken off.


	2. Cum Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For her very first mission for the Patrol, Bulma will have to go through a test for her mind and specially her MILFY body, to collect DNA Samples of her lazy co-worker Jaco, the pervert who's tricked her many times, Master Roshi, the pig man, Oolong and the Elder Kai, going after them one by one she'll have to work hard to convince them to collaborate with her task.

After getting recruited to the Galactic Patrol, it was finally time for Bulma to get her very first mission as a soldier, she was nervous and excited at the same time, wondering what the true nature of a Galactic Patroller was like, and luckily she didn’t have to wait for much longer, because once she got into her spaceship with Jaco, a new order came in.

Jaco pushed a button on the ship and a hologram of the Galactic King appeared in the middle of the room.

— Bulma, I hope you enjoy your time working with us – Said the hologram of the Galactic King – I have a new task for you, a very important one that will be of great help for the entire galaxy!  
— Sounds important – Said Bulma – What is it?  
— We are creating an elixir capable of healing all types of diseases, it’s almost ready, all we need now are the DNA of 4 people with some particular abilities – Said the Galactic King – That should be no problem for you since you already know everyone on the list, Bulma.  
— Okay, who is it? – Bulma asked.  
— The first person is you, Jaco. – Said the Galactic King, looking at the soldier – Your eyesight has proven to be very useful for us and is an essential part of this medicine! We believe that with your help it will be possible to fix any type of vision issues.  
— T-Thank you, sir! – Said Jaco, flattered.  
— Good to know he’s useful for something… who else is on the list? – Bulma asked.  
— The second one is the creature named Oolong! – Said the Galactic King – For his shape shifting powers, it’s perfect to study the biology of any species in the universe.  
— Oolong? I never thought HE would be of any importance. – Said Bulma.  
— The third one is the one known as Master Roshi for his incredible longevity! – Said the Galactic King – We’ve found that not a single human on Earth has come even close to his age, and his DNA is of great importance.  
— Him too? – Said Bulma, facepalming – I don’t even want to know who’s left.  
— That would be the Elder Kai! – Said The Galactic King – For his magic powers and ability to unlock inner potentials, we are not sure if it’s possible to use the DNA of the Gods, but we are willing to try.  
— Of course it’s him… - Bulma said, a little angry – Well, at least all I have to do is get their DNA, just a drop of saliva should be enough.  
— Not quite… - Said the Galactic King – You see, what we need is a very specific string of DNA that can only be found on one part of the body.  
— What? What is it? – Bulma asked.  
— What we need is a sample of their semen… – The Galactic King revealed.

Bulma looked at him in disbelief and laughed.

— HaHaHa! Good one, boss… - Said Bulma.  
— I’m afraid it’s not a joke… - Said the King – I’m sure a scientist like you understands the sacrifices th-  
— WHAT?! – Bulma screamed, interrupting the Galactic King – THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!  
— That’s your task, Bulma – Said the Galactic King – Find them and collect enough samples for our team to work with… 2 liters should be enough, from each one of course.  
— 2 LITERS OF CUM?! – Buma screamed – ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!

Before Bulma had the chance to complain any further, Jaco jumped on her and covered her mouth with his hands.

— S-SHE WILL DO IT, SIR! – Said Jaco – I’ll make sure of it!  
— Good, this is a very important mission – Said the Galactic King – Failure is not an option, if you refuse to do it I’ll be forced to take measures against the both of you, understood?  
— Y-YES SIR! – Said Jaco.  
— Very well, you have until tomorrow – Said the King – Good luck, Bulma.

The call ended and the hologram of the King of the Galaxy disappeared, immediately after that, Bulma bit Jaco’s fingers to get rid of his hand.

— Ouch! What the hell was that for? – Jaco asked.  
— YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I’LL GO OUT THERE AND GET THEIR CUM LIKE SOME WHORE! – Said Bulma.  
— What choice do we have? – Jaco asked – You heard him, we’ll be traitors if we don’t do it! So swallow your pride and get to work already!  
— Y-Yeah, but… - Said Bulma, calming down a bit.  
— No buts! You received a direct order from the King of the Galaxy, you have no idea how important that is! – Said Jaco.  
— THEN WHY DON’T YOU DO IT THEN? – Bulma asked.  
— Because he specifically asked you! - Jaco answered – So it won’t be the same if I do it! And besides, I have no interest in getting in contact with the cum of some weirdos…

Bulma was pissed at Jaco, the King, and the entire Galactic Force, she wondered which God she infuriated to get in that position.

— I can’t believe this is really happening… - Said Bulma, massaging her forehead.

And to make matters worse, Jaco revealed his penis to Bulma.

— W-W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? – Bulma asked.  
— What do you think? – Jaco asked – You heard him, get to work!  
— Fuck no! – Bulma replied – Just jack off on a glass or something! I won’t touch that!  
— Hmpf, you should be honored to be at the presence of an Elite cock you know. – Said Jaco – Or do you really think I want some old hag like you anywhere near my dick?  
— OLD HAG?! – Bulma screamed – WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG?!  
— Who else?! – Jaco screamed back – Those saggy tits of yours can’t make anyone cum! Let alone me!  
— OH YEAH?! – Said Bulma – I’LL SHOW YOU!

Bulma pushed Jaco at a chair and took off her top, revealing her ample breasts.

— Vegeta can’t last even a minute when I do this! – Said Bulma.

Bulma kneeled in front of Jaco and putted her boobs around his cock.

— Let’s see how you handle this, mister “elite”! – Said Bulma.

She started massaging his cock with her tits, slowly moving them up and down, his dick hardened between them as she squeezed his shaft with force.

— Look at that! All that talk from before and you’re already leaking! – Said Bulma.  
— I-I’m only collaborating for this mission! – Said Jaco.  
— Oh yeah, and how about this? – Said Bulma.

Bulma pushed her boobs against each other and crushed his cock with her tits, Jaco moaned like a little girl and pre cum started leaking from his dick.

— I guess all that “elite” talk was just for show! – Said Bulma – How long has it been? 20 seconds? Now the final touch!

Bulma gave a quick kiss at the tip of his cock, which immediately brought the Elite to his limit and cum erupted from the head like a fountain, covering Bulma’s face and boobs.

— Wow! That’s a lot! – Said Bulma – How long have you been packing?  
— I… don’t know… a week? – Said Jaco.  
— There’s gotta be more in there then, come on! Give me all of it so we can get this done with already! – Shaking her boobs even faster once again.  
— W-Wait a sec, give me a minute! – Said Jaco.  
— NO TIME FOR THAT! – Said Bulma.  
— Y-You evil witch! – Said Jaco, approaching a second orgasm.

Bulma kept squeezing his shaft and sucking the tip of Jaco’s cock until the last drop of semen came out of his balls and he was completely dry, Jaco nearly passed out from cumming so much, but Bulma finally got the samples she needed.

— If this isn’t enough then that ugly octopus can come here and get it himself! – Said Bulma, putting the last drop of semen inside a glass jar labeled “Jaco”. – Now… Oolong, I can’t believe I have to do this…

Bulma found where Oolong was using a satellite from the Galactic Patrol used to watch over Earth, she found him fucking a cheap inflatable sex doll with a picture of her face glued to it.

— Ugh, that’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen… – Said Bulma – But I guess I can just wait for him to finish and just collect the semen from the doll.

After she said that the doll suddenly exploded on Oolong’s cock, which made him yell in pain for Bulma’s amusement.

— FUCK! MY DICK! – Said Oolong, grabbing his wounded cock.  
— Pfft! What a moron… wait, NOW I’LL HAVE TO GO THERE! SHIT! – Said Bulma.

Bulma used the teleporter she got on the Galactic Patrol’s watch and prepared to go to Oolong’s position.

She teleported to his house, he was too busy to notice her, putting some medicine on his penis to stop the pain, he only realized her presence when she got right in front of him.

— AHHH! – Oolong screamed – BULMA?! DO YOU WANNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!  
— Yes, but unfortunately I need you alive right now. – Said Bulma.  
— What the hell are you wearing? – Oolong asked, referring to her Galactic Patroller uniform. – Hehe, you look like one of those weird cosplayers! But you’re hot as hell!

His cock twitched as he stared at her tits, Bulma didn’t say a word and just took off her top, revealing her breasts to him.

— Wow! What are you doing? – Said Oolong.  
— Sssshhhh, Looks like you hurt your precious cock, why don’t you let me take care of it? – Bulma asked in a seductive voice, doing a blowjob gesture with her hands – I’m sure that a kiss will make the pain go away…

Her plan was to seduce Oolong and make him cum as quickly as possible, as humiliating as that was, it was the most effective way to get what she needed.

— Are you really Bulma? – Asked Oolong – She never did anything like this before!  
— Of course I am! – Said Bulma – Do you know anyone with tits like mine?

Bulma grabbed Oolong’s hands and putted them on her tits, his nose started bleeding and he nearly came just from that, he began playing with them with both hands, squeezing and letting his fingers sink into her boobs.

— T-THEY ARE SO SOFT! – Said Oolong, grabbing Bulma’s tits. – I GOTTA TASTE THEM!

The pig man started sucking her boobs, putting both nipples inside his mouth and licking them, Bulma was disgusted with the face he was making, but she endured it to the end, knowing the consequences of failing.

— Come on, big boy! Let me take care of you! – Said Bulma.  
— Hehe, you’re acting like a real whore today! – Said Oolong – I knew this day would come! Get on your knees, bitch!

The scientist was furious, but she complied, the easiest way to get what she needed was by simply letting him do as he pleased.

— Now suck it! – Oolong ordered.

She did was she was told, putting the tip of his cock in her mouth and immediately deepthroating him, getting Oolong by surprise, he nearly came right there and then, but he knew how to control himself.

— Hehe, you really are a little cumslut, aren’t you? – Said Oolong – If you want my cum this badly then you’ll get all of it!

Oolong grabbed her head with both hands and started facefucking her, slamming her throat with his cock, Bulma was working hard to make him cum, using her tongue all over his penis, she could barely breath because his thick dick was taking too much space in her throat.

— HOLY SHIT! THIS IS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN THE DOLL! – Said Oolong.

She could feel his shaft throbbing inside her mouth and the pre-cum leaking, she knew what was about to cum, but there was a problem, if he came inside her mouth like that then all of his semen would go directly to her stomach and she wouldn’t get any of it.

After noticing that she desperately tried to get rid of his grip but Oolong was surprisingly strong for his size, his hands were stuck in her head and he was moving his hips back and forwards in a high speed until he suddenly stopped moving and unloaded all of his sperm inside her mouth.

— TAKE IT YOU BITCH! – Oolong screamed.

Bulma could feel all of his spunk flying down her throat, thick ropes of semen being shot at her stomach, she kept trying to get rid of him but she was being forced to swallow all of his seed, only after there was nothing left, he let her go.

— Oof, that was amazing, I never came so hard in my life, I think it’s gonna take days for me to cum again… - Said Oolong.

Bulma cleaned her mouth to try to collect some cum, but there was barely anything left, far from enough for what she needed.

— You godamn IDIOT! – Bulma snapped – WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUM INSIDE MY MOUTH?!  
— What? I thought that’s what you wanted! – Said Oolong, confused at her sudden change of mood.  
— WHY WOULD I WANT TO DRINK YOUR DISGUSTING CUM? – Bulma asked – I JUST NEEDED TO COLLECT IT!  
— Hehe, too bad, looks like you’ll have to come back another day! – Said Oolong – We can repeat this as many times as you want.  
— Another day? ANOTHER DAY?! – Said Bulma.

Bulma took off all of her clothes and pushed Oolong on the floor.

— I NEED IT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID PIG! – Said Bulma.  
— W-W-WAIT! I’M TOTALLY EMPTY! – Said Oolong, trying to stop her.

Bulma sat on top of Oolong and started grinding her pussy against his cock until it got hard again.

— Then you better find a way to make more! Because I’m not leaving until I get what I want! – Said Bulma.  
— Y-Y-YOU’RE CRAZY! – Said Oolong, trying to stop her.

Bulma sat on his cock and started bouncing up and down, Oolong was still sensitive after cumming so much and immediately started ejaculating again.

— O-OOOH! – Oolong moaned – M-My balls are gonna explode!  
— Looks like you still got some left in you, but I need WAY more than that! – Bulma said.

Bulma was riding him in a violent manner, smashing her hips against his cock, at any other day Oolong would’ve loved to see her big tits bouncing on top of him like that, but his dream was feeling more like a nightmare, while he was loving to fuck Bulma, his dick was so hard that it hurt.

After nearly 2 hours riding him, milking all the cum left from his balls, Bulma finally had enough of his cum contained inside a jar, which she wrote his name on it.

— Finally, this should be enough, time to go. – Said Bulma, teleporting back to her ship.

Oolong was left alone, nearly dead from being drained like that, wondering what the hell just happened to him, but luckily he filmed all of it with a hidden camera and would later use it as fap material.

After sending Oolong’s samples away she teleported to the next name on the list, Master Roshi, someone who already took advantage of her many times through her life.

— At least it will be easy to convince him… - Said Bulma.

Bulma was standing in front of the Kame House, ready to knock at the door, but then she heard something that caught her attention, from inside the house she could hear the familiar sound of a blowjob, she decided to spy through the window and there she saw Android 18 with her tits wrapped around Roshi’s cock, completely covered in his cum.

— Oh hohoho! Amazing as always! I’ll never get tired of your tits! – Said Roshi.  
— Whatever, old man, pay me so I can get the hell out of here and go take a shower. – Said Android 18.  
— Hehehe, do you need help to wash your body? – Roshi asked.  
— Just shut up and give me my money. – Said 18.

Roshi pulled out a case full of cash and handled it to 18.

— Don’t forget, if Krillin ever finds out about this, I’ll kill you. – Said 18, before walking away, still with her tits exposed and full of cum.  
— Whatever you say. – Roshi replied.

When 18 walked out the door Bulma stopped her.

— H-Hey 18… - Said Bulma.  
— B-Bulma? What are you doing here? – 18 asked, trying to cover herself – Did you see anything?  
— Don’t worry about it! I won’t tell Krillin or anything like that. – Said Bulma.

18 calmed down a little.

— Good, because if you did that I’d be forced to kill you too. – She said.

Bulma wasn’t sure if she was joking or not.

— N-No one needs to die today, I just need your help with something… - Said Bulma.  
— What is it? – 18 asked.

Bulma explained her the situation, leaving some details behind, like her meeting with Jaco and Oolong, but making it clear that because of her job at the Galactic Patrol, she needs to find a way to collect Roshi’s cum.

— So some space octopus told you to fuck Roshi or else you’ll be thrown at a space jail. – Said 18.  
— Well… something like that. – Said Bulma.  
— Why don’t you ask Vegeta to kill him? I can do it myself if you pay me. – Said 18.  
— I wish I could, but unfortunately it’s not that simple, anyway, can you help me? – Bulma asked.  
— Sure, I can help you, but not for free of course. – Said 18 – There’s no way I’ll stay anywhere near his cock without some good money, and just to make it clear, YOU will be the one fucking him, not me.  
— Yeah, yeah, I know, so you’ll do it? I knew I could count on you! – Said Bulma.

18 stretched her hand at Bulma, asking for a payment for her job.

— One Million Zeni. – Said 18.

Bulma pulled out her phone and transferred the amount to 18’s bank account.

— Done! – Said Bulma, showing her phone to 18.

18 sighed, thinking about what she’s about to do.

— I’m starting to think I should’ve asked for more… - Said 18 – Let’s just get this done with.  
— Wait, before that… - Said Bulma, getting a piece of tissue and a jar.

Bulma collected all the cum on 18’s body and putted in a container before they both walked in the house, next to each other, the Android still had her shirt unbuttoned and her boobs exposed, while Bulma changed her outfit to a sexy underwear.

— Hey, old man! – Said 18, getting Roshi’s attention – I hope you have some energy left for a round 2!  
— And I hope you don’t mind if I join the fun… - Said Bulma, seducing Roshi.  
— B-Bulma too?! – Said Roshi – Hehe, I hope I’m not delirious after cumming so much!  
— It’s not fair that 18 enjoys your cock in her own, I want some of it too! – Said Bulma.  
— Hehehe, then come here and get it! – Said Roshi, getting ready for another session of fucking.

Bulma kneeled in front of the old man and grabbed his cock, even soft it was huge, much bigger than Oolong or Jaco’s, maybe even bigger than Vegeta, but she couldn’t let herself be intimidated, she had a mission to do and she went too far to stop now.

— W-Wow, the size of your penis always amazes me… - Said Bulma.  
— And yet you always find a way to fit it inside you! – Said Roshi.

That was half-true, Roshi always forced himself on Bulma and shoved his cock inside her, ignoring her protests.

Without delaying any longer Bulma got to work, she started kissing his shaft and licking it from top to bottom before sucking the tip, 18 sat next to Roshi on the couch, still with her tits exposed, she grabbed his hand and putted it on her breasts.

— Missed me? – She asked.  
— Hehehe, will I have to pay for this too? – Roshi asked.  
— This one is free of charge. – 18 replied.

18 started passionately kissing Roshi while Bulma struggled to suck his cock, which was fully erect, it got even bigger and thicker, almost too big to fit in her mouth, she managed to go half of the way but stopped, thinking there was no way she could go any further than that.

The Android noticed her struggled and have her a helping hand, she grabbed Bulma by the back of the head and pushed it further into Roshi’s lap, forcing her to deepthroat him, Bulma couldn’t even compete with 18’s strength as she kept bobbing her head up and down on Roshi’s cock.

With his large wood filling her throat there was no space for air to come in, but it didn’t matter, for the sake of the mission she would endure it and take it.

Bulma was nearly passing out but Roshi wasn’t anywhere near cumming, he had a much higher resistance than anyone else when it came to sex, and both of them knew they would have to try harder than that to make him cum, so 18 finally let go of Bulma’s head and allowed her to take a deep breath.

— Wanna feel my tits again? – 18 asked.  
— Do you even need to ask? – Said Roshi.

18 kneeled next to Bulma and they both knew what to do, they pushed their tits against each other around Roshi’s cock and began a double titfuck.

— You girls really are trying to milk me dry! – Said Roshi.

They moved their tits up and down on his cock while kissing the tip together in a wet kiss, twisting their tongues around the head, they moved from a titfuck to a blowjob, with 18 easily deepthroating him while Bulma licked his balls.

— Come on, Master! Why won’t you cum for us? – Bulma asked.  
— Hehehe, you girls are amazing, but this won’t be enough! – Said Roshi – You know what you have to do if you want my cum!  
— Godamn it… - Bulma whispered to herself – Whatever, this already went on for way too long!

Bulma pushed 18 aside and prepared to sit on Roshi’s cock on a reverse cowgirl, but before she could take the lead, Roshi grabbed her hips and forced his dick in her ass, making her scream of pain.

— Y-You asshole! – Said Bulma.  
— I’LL GO ALL OUT NOW! – Said Roshi.

Roshi putted Bulma in a full nelson and started fucking her ass with all his power, she was grinding her teeth to hold back the pain while a thick cock slammed her ass.

— IF IT’S CUM YOU WANT THEN IT’S CUM YOU’LL GET! – Roshi screamed.

The old man picked up the speed even more, the sound of his balls slapping on her ass got louder and faster, Bulma couldn’t hold her moans anymore and started screaming, the Android stepped in to silence her and began kissing the scientist.

Bulma found herself enjoying all that stimulus, even if she didn’t really wanted to be there, her pussy was wet and leaking and she could feel the old man approaching his limit, his already hard penis hardened even more inside her guts and his hips got even faster until he finally exploded.

She felt his cum flooding her ass, way more than she needed, now her job was finally done, but when she thought it was over Roshi pinned her against the couch and started fucking her pussy, even rougher than her ass.

— H-HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! WE’RE DONE HERE! – Said Bulma.

But Roshi was ignoring her, his hips kept moving and Bulma could feel another wave of cum coming.

— OH HO HO! I’m gonna keep filling you with cum until my balls are empty! – Said Roshi.  
— 18! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! – Said Bulma.  
— How? You got yourself in this, I’m sure you can get out. – Said 18.  
— Y-You don’t get it! When he gets like this he keeps going for hours! – Said Bulma – You have to take my place!  
— Are you out of your mind? – 18 asked – There’s no way I’ll fuck him!  
— I-I’LL PAY! 10 MILLION ZENI! – Said Bulma.

18 thought about it.

— 100 MILLION! – Said Bulma.  
— Hmmm… I don’t think it’s enough… colleges are pretty expensive you know. – Said 18.  
— F-FINE! I’LL PAY FOR MARON’S COLLEGE TOO! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! – Said Bulma.

18 gave a deep sigh, she never thought this day would come but the deal was too good to let it pass, even if she promised herself never to fuck Roshi, her daughter was more important than her pride.

— Fine… I guess I can do it… - Said 18.

The blonde began slowly undressing herself, taking off her top and her tight jeans, taking her sweet time to undress herself while Bulma was getting pounded by the old man.

— H-Hurry up please! I think he’s about to cum again… - Said Bulma.

18 finally took off her panties, showing off her pussy, she lied down on an armchair next to them and spread her legs in an inviting position, one that she only did to Krillin up to this point.

— Hey Master! – 18 said, getting Roshi’s attention – You wanna fuck me? Come and get it!

Roshi roared like a wild animal and went into his full power mode, his body increased in size, his muscles got huge and so did his cock, he discarded Bulma aside like a used sex doll and ran towards 18, the woman he’s been waiting to fuck for years.

The old man began fucking the Android in a violent mating press, 18 was giving out loud moans of pleasure as Roshi used her for his pleasure, Bulma silently thanked her but cursed at the same time, thinking at all the money she just spent.

She walked out the house and collected all the semen inside her, enough to fill over 3 jars of cum, 18’s moans could be heard from far away in a sex drive that would last for hours, but for Bulma it was already over, now it was 18’s problem.

She teleported back to her ship and sent Roshi’s jar of cum to the Galactic Patrol’s lab before she moved to the last man on the list.

Although advanced, the technology of the Galactic Patrol was still limited, she could teleport to any place in the Universe, but the realm of the Gods was a different story, there was no way she could easily go there with technology, but somehow she knew what to do.

— C’mon old man, I know you’re watching me… - Said Bulma, apparently talking to herself.

She suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder.

— Kai Kai! – Said the man behind her.

And in an instant, Bulma was teleported to the Planet of the Kai, and the person who brought her there was the very man she was looking for, the Elder Kai itself, she sighed and turned around to face him, and to her surprise, he was already completely naked.

— Oh my god, put this thing away! – Said Bulma, covering her eyes.  
— Kekeke! Why? This is why you came here for, isn’t it? – Said the elder kai – You were ordered to collect my seed and luckily for you, I’m willing to share some of it!

Bulma couldn’t deny his words, that’s exactly why she was there for, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it, if anything, she’d rather kick him in the balls and teleport back home.

— Then let’s get rid of those clothes! They only get in the way! – Said the Kai.

The Elder Kai snapped his fingers and Bulma’s clothes disappeared from her body.

— H-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! – Bulma asked, covering herself.  
— Oh hoho! Why are you resisting so much? – The Elder Kai asked – You want to make me cum, don’t you? After watching how you handled all those boys earlier I had to prepare myself for this, you know?  
— Grr…

Bulma took her hands out of the way and revealed her body to the elder kai.

— Hehehe! That’s better! – He said.

The Elder Kai started groping her boobs and fingering her pussy while kissing her body.

— Just cum in a jar so I can get this done with! – Said Bulma.  
— I can give you as many jars you want after I get my way with you! – Said the Elder Kai – What are you waiting for? If you want my seed you must earn it!

Bulma just grunted and complied, that was the only one left on the list and she wouldn’t get out of there empty handed, so she kneeled in front of the old man and began working, wrapping her boobs around his cock and moving it up and down.

— Oh, your boobs are truly wonderful! Now I see how Jaco came so early! – Said the Elder Kai, enjoying his titfuck.  
— Then why don’t you do the same and just give me what I came here for? – Bulma asked.  
— All in it’s due time my dear! – The Elder Kai replied – But if you want me to cum faster then I’ll have to do this!

He grabbed her head and pushed his cock inside her mouth, she wasn’t expecting that, but didn’t fight back, his penis wasn’t as large as Master Roshi’s, but it was still considerably big.

“At least this won’t take long” Bulma thought.

The Elder Kai kept moving his hips, pushing his cock in her mouth, Bulma tried to speed up the process by circling her tongue around his shaft and sucking it hard, but the Elder Kai just kept going with a stupid smile on his face.

— Okay, this should be enough for now… - Said the Elder Kai, pulling his cock out of her mouth.  
— Why the hell aren’t you cumming? – Bulma asked.  
— Hehe, maybe I used a bit of magic to keep myself from cumming early! – Said the elder Kai.  
— WHAT?! THAT’S CHEATING! – Bulma screamed.  
— It’s not impossible to make me cum! You just have to try REALLY hard! – Said the Elder Kai.  
— You… whatever, there’s no point in arguing anymore! – Said Bulma.

Bulma bent over in a rock and offered her pussy to the Elder Kai.

— Just come here and fuck me already! – Said Bulma.  
— That’s better.

The Elder Kai approached her and started grinding the tip of his cock against her labia.

— What the hell do you think you’re doing? – Bulma asked.  
— Kekeke, you gotta ask properly! Otherwise you won’t get any of my semen! – Said the Elder Kai. – Come on! Ask me to fuck you.  
— I just did that you old sack of shit! – Bulma replied.

The Elder Kai gave a hard slap on her ass that left a handprint.

— OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? – Bulma asked.  
— I told you to ask properly!

Bulma had to control herself not to kick his balls, she gave a deep sigh and calmed herself down.

— P-Please mister Elder Kai! Please fuck my pussy and give me all of your milk! – Said Bulma in the sexiest voice she could do in the situation.  
— Hehehe, that’s better! – He said.

He grabbed Bulma’s hips and gave a hard thrust that pushed his cock deep inside her ass, much like Roshi did before.

— FUCK! NOT AGAIN! – Said Bulma.  
— OH HOHO! YOUR ASS IS INCREDIBLE! – Said the Elder Kai – It’s so tight and warm, but I bet it was a lot tighter before the old Roshi loosened you up!  
— Don’t even remind me! – Said Bulma – Just fuck me so I can go home!  
— Hehehe, speaking of him, let’s see how he’s doing! Kaaaai! – He said.

His crystal ball came flying before them and showed the image of Roshi in his buff form still fucking Android 18, which seemed to be in genuine pleasure.

— FUCK! YES! YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD! – Said 18, from inside the ball.  
— W-What the! 18? – Said Bulma in disbelief.  
— Oooh! Look at that! She seems to be in love with his dick! Impressive, right? – Said the old Kai.

The old Kai started to move, slowly fucking her ass before picking up the speed, the image of 18 getting fucked like that and enjoying it was bringing a weird sentiment to Bulma, for some reason she started to get really horny by watching them.

The Kai took putted his fingers in her wet pussy while pushing his dick deep inside her.

— Looks like someone is getting excited! – Said the Elder Kai – Your pussy seems a bit lonely, I bet you want me to fuck you for real now, don’t you?  
— A-As if! – Bulma replied.  
— Hmmm… I’m getting a bit tired of doing all the work. – Said the Kai, pulling his cock from her ass and moving away from Bulma.

The Kai took lied on the floor and looked at Bulma in silence.

— What now? – Bulma asked, annoyed.  
— As I said, I’m tired of doing all the work, so I want you to ride me! – He replied – Hehe, and I know you want it too!  
— You piece of shit… - Bulma whispered.

Bulma got on top of him and began riding his cock as ordered, inside the crystal ball 18 was also riding Roshi’s cock.

— AH! AH! FUCK! I’M CUMMING AGAIN! – Said 18, right before her hips started shaking – AAAAHHHHH!  
— A-Again?! – Bulma asked.  
— Oh yeah! She came a bunch of times since you left. – Said the Elder Kai. – I never saw anything like it!

Bulma instinctively started riding him faster, trying to match 18’s speed, she didn’t even notice when the Elder Kai started grabbing her boobs and playing with her nipples, her eyes were stuck on the crystal ball.

Bulma close her eyes and started breathing heavily, losing herself in the pleasure until just like 18, she also reached climax and her hips started shaking, allowing herself to get lost in pleasure, that was until she opened her eyes and remembered that the man she was fucking was the Old Kai, and all the pleasure she was feeling turned into disgust.

— What’s wrong? You seemed to be enjoying yourself! – Said the elder kai. – Hehe, I want to see you doing that face again!

The elder Kai rolled her over and started fucking Bulma in a mating press while kissing her mouth.

— S-Slow down! – Said Bulma.

She was still sensitive after cumming and the old Kai was fucking her with all he got, even if she tried to deny, her body didn’t lie, she wrapped her legs around him and accepted his cock.

Inside the crystal ball Roshi gave 18 a creampie, which brought her to yet another climax, Roshi’s body went back to normal, still with his cock inside 18, and he fell asleep on top of her.

— Ah… shit… he came inside me 20 times… - Said 18 – Even I am tired right now…  
— Hehehe, looks like the show’s over! – Said the Elder Kai – Now it’s just you and me!

Bulma was super horny after watching 18 like that, she tried her best to refrain herself from cumming, she wasn’t doing this for the pleasure, but for a mission, but despite her efforts, the penis of the Old Kai felt almost magical inside her.

— F-Fuck… - Said Bulma.  
— Hehe, now I bet you really want me to cum inside you, don’t you? – He asked.  
— W-Whatever… - Said Bulma.

The Elder Kai pinched her nipples, which brought her even closer to cumming.

— Admit it and I’ll give you what you want! – He said.  
— F-Fine! I want your cum… - She said.  
— I didn’t hear you… - He replied.  
— I WANT YOUR CUM! FILL ME UP! I NEED YOUR CUM IN MY PUSSY! FUCK – Bulma screamed.  
— THEN TAKE IT, YOU BITCH! – Said the Elder Kai – ORA ORA ORA!

The Elder Kai began fucking her violently, pushing his cock as deep as possible inside her in an amazing speed, Bulma couldn’t pretend she wasn’t enjoying it anymore and began giving loud moans of pleasure.

She pulled him closer to a kiss, twisting their tongues together, and that was enough for the Elder Kai, with a last thrust he emptied all the content of his balls inside Bulma’s cunt, they both came at the same time, that was the hardest orgasm Bulma ever had in her life.

The Elder Kai pulled out his cock and kept cumming on her body, covering her belly, tits and face with jizz with a quantity that far surpassed what she needed.

Bulma was so drunk with pleasure that she collected the seed from her tits and started licking it and drinking it, but then she remembered what brought her there in the first place.

— Hehe, looks like you enjoyed yourself even more than I did! – Said the Elder Kai.  
— S-SHUT UP! – Bulma replied.

The Kai was still stroking his cock in front of Bulma, she took the chance to smash her knee against his balls, which knocked him out on the spot and gave her a satisfaction far superior than any orgasm, now that her mission was done, she collected all his semen, putted in a jar labeled “Elder Kai” and finally teleported back to her ship.

When she got back to the ship she was drenched in cum, holding the last jar with her, Jaco was too busy playing vidoegames and didn’t give her any attention, she teleported the final sample and a hologram of the Galactic King appeared before them again.

— Good job Bulma, seems like you work really hard on this mission. – Said the Galactic King – You deserve a medal for it.

Another hologram of a medal that said “Cumdump” appeared before them, Bulma was visibly angry but did her best to refrain from yelling at the king.

— Thank you, sir… it’s an honor. – Said Bulma, containing her anger.

In the background Bulma could see a young doctor putting the final jar in a machine that had all the other jars that she collected with it.

— Thanks to you, we’ll be able to create the super serum that we need! You should be proud of your hard work. – Said the King.  
— Yeah, yeah, can I go back home now? – Bulma asked.  
— Of course, of course! – Said the King.

In the background the machine with the jars started smoking.

— K-King, Behind you! – Said Bulma.  
— Ah yes! That’s the machine that will be used to create the serum, it’s an incredible technology! – Said the King.  
— S-Sir! The machine! It’s! – Said Bulma, trying to warn him.

Before Bulma could say anything else, the machine suddenly exploded and all the cum in the jars flew everywhere, covering the King and the camera he was using to film himself, along with every square centimeter in the lab, after a few minutes of desperate screams and apologies, someone whipped the cum from the camera and Bulma could see another doctor doing his best to clean the cum that landed on the king.

— Ahem… looks like we had some problems… - Said the king.  
— Uh… are you okay? – Jaco asked.  
— I’m fine! – The King replied – But as you can see all our samples just got wasted, so…  
— Oh no… - Said Bulma.  
— Bulma, I need you to go out there and collect more samples! – Said the King – Until tomorrow!  
— ARE YOU KIDDING ME? – Said Bulma.  
— Of course not, this is a very serious business! – Said the King – Good luck.

The call ended and Bulma was completely furious, all the work she just did was for nothing, and she’d have to do it all over again, she glanced at Jaco.

— OH NO! NOT AGAIN! – Said Jaco.

And Bulma went back to work, once again going after the names on the list and milking as much cum from them as she could, officially becoming the very first Galactic Cumdump of the Patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me, my prices start at 1 cent per word, if you're interested, here are the details:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me, my prices start at 1 cent per word, if you're interested, here are the details:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
